


Beauty And The Bullet

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bisexual Female Character, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Mercenaries, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sex, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Pattillo is mercenary in the city of Los Santos, but she wasn't always a bad ass lone wolf with a gun. She had a past, a great past and she wanted forget about it until The Fake AH Crew started becoming more infamous than her, turns out that one of their members is rather familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fairytale

She had to admit, Los Santos looked beautiful at night. All the lights and the feeling of night life made her feel free and it was a perfect night for a robbery.

He smirked to herself, getting off her bike and walking into a convenience store, no one was there but the cashier, good, easy money. She strolled around, noticing one of the employees had left out the broom. She took the broom and jammed it between the door handles. She walked up to the half asleep cashier and smiled at him. "Can i help you ma'm?" He asked.

"Yeah, one pack of blacks." She responded.

The cashier turned to grab a pack of cigarettes and put it on the counter, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," she pulled a pistol to out of a holster attached to her hip and pointed it at him, resting her elbow on the table, "all the money in the register please." She smiled at him.

Fear filled his face as he began to open the register quickly and shove money into a plastic bag. "Hurry up, and put the cigs in the bag while you're at it." She sighed.

Once the man was done she grabbed the bag and headed out the back, she could hear police sirens getting closer, she ran out front to he bike and drove off, heading to a hide out in an abandoned building and counting her earnings, lighting a cigarette before hand.

"How much?" A man with curly auburn hair walked in, sitting next to her.

"Only a thousand..."

"Jackie, you're gonna get yourself caught if you keep goin' off alone." A heavy Jersey accent left his lips.

"Whatever, i ain't see you going off to get us any money Mikey."

"Because who's gonna protect you if I'm in the LSP?"

"I don't need protection."

"Jackie. I care about you."

Sh sighed, putting out the cigarette before leaning over to kiss him, "I know Mikey, I'm sorry." She smiled.

It was her and Michael trying to get as much cash as they could back then... now he was apart of something much bigger and she was a mercenary for hire, whatever happened to them?

She sighed to herself, "What are you doing with yourself Jackie Pattillo?"


	2. Old Friend

Jackie leaned against the balcony of her apartment, she watched the smoke dance from between her lips as she sighed. Running a hand through her hair she llooked around at the city below her. Most everyone knew of her crimes and she knew that she'd always get away with them. No one dared call the police on her, she'd get off their trail and hunt down the person who called. Jackie flicked the used cigarette off the side of the side building and began walking in. She grabbed the pistol that sat om the coffee table and checked the rounds. She scoffed and reloaded it. She had places to be tonight. Jackie looked through her closet and pulled out some cocktail dress that she hadn't worn yet and slid it on. Looking in the mirror, she slid the pistol into the holster under her dress that was attatched to her upper right thigh. Upon finishing her makeup she slung on a small purse with extra bullets in it and headed out. 

Jackie parked her motorcycle in front of the bar and stepped off, pulling off her helment and fixing her hair. She knew that she had one goal for tonight and it was to blow off some steam building up as of lately. Jack walked in and sat at the bar, ordering a drink and sipping at it as she looked around. There were two exits, one in front and one in back. The bartender didn't have a gun anywhere visible which meant that it was concealed and hard to get to. 

"Hey baby, mind if I buy you your next drink?" Some guy decided it was a good idea to sit next to her and try to flirt. Jackie scoffed, raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. 

"No, leave me alone" she snapped and hoped it would be enough to get the guy off her back. 

"Oh come on, I just want to get to know you better" he said, sliding a hand up her leg. Jackie glared at him and just as the tips of his fingers slid under her dress she stood up and pulled the gun on him. 

"I said back _the fuck up_ " she growled before looking to the bartender. "Money, on the damn counter, now." She said. The bartender shook, now fully understanding who she was, and nodded as he started unloading the register on to the counter. Jackie smiled as she lowered the gun and slid the money into her purse. "Pleasure doing business with you gentlmen..." her eyes shifted to the guy who had tried to put his hands on her. "Well...most of you are gentlemen I assume" 

"Y-You're...Pattillo..." he shook. She smiled and nodded, pointing the gun at his crotch and pulling the trigger. He fell to the ground in agony. 

"Makes it a bit harder to try to force yourself on people if you don't have a dick doesn't it?" Jackie chuckled to herself and bid the people a farewell. She hopped on her motorcycle, sliding on her helmet and starting down the street. She stopped at a corner and raised an eyebrow at some guy holding open a door to a store. Before she could blink, a shot was heard and the cashier inside was dead. The guy ran in with someone else and were loading the money into bags. Jackie scoffed and pulled over, oh she had to see this. She walked in and held up her gun to them. 

"Alright boys, come on and give the money to me and drop your guns, it seems daddy left his gun safe open" Jackie smirked. One of them turned around, a black skull faced her and she froze, immediately she lowered her gun as he ran past her. Jackie knew full well who that was and she was not in the mood to die tonight. Her voice shook aas she re-pointed her gun at the other. "Y-you heard me." She said, if he was there then his wwhole crew was there. The guy held up his hands and began to turn around. 

"I don't know who you think you are woman I ain't-" 

Jackie's eyes grew wide as she lowered her gun for the last time. The man's eyes reflected hers as they stood frozen across from each other, his arms fell to his sides. 

"You've got to be kidding me" Jackie said in disbelief, crossing her arms. He chuckled and slung the bag of money over his shoulder. 

"Well, never thought I'd see you again Jackie" 

"Oh just shut it Jones" she snapped and rolled her eyes, beginning to talk out but his hand caught her waist. "Get your damn hand off me Michael, I just shot a guy in the balls for trying to make a move on me" she hissed. Michael rolled his eyes and spun her around to face him. 

"You don't see me in- what, twelve years; and you're still pissed at me?" He said as he let his hand fall off of her waist. Jackie scoffed and shook her head. 

"Of course iI'm still pissed! Who wouldn't be?! What the fuck did you expect, 'yeah, I left you twelve years ago to be with some crew and I never spoke to you again but please don't be mad'. Don't try to make it seem like you're not an asshole" she argued. 

"Jackie, I regret that" he said lowly. She just rolled her eyes and snatched the bag of money from him. 

"You're damn right you do" she growled and stormed out, getting on her bike and sighing. She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't cry over him, not again.


	3. Thanks For The Memories

"What do you _mean_ you don't have the money?"

"She fucking took it, alright?"

"Fucking Christ Michael."

Geoff Ramsey groaned, he'd been planning for everything to go right all day and now any money they had gotten from the small hiest was with Los Santos's most infamous woman.

"What's your deal with this bird anyway? You two looked close, although looked like she was super ticked with you." The British man commented from his seat on the couch.

"She's cute." The older man took off his skull mask, revealing the white, black, and red face paint.

Michael shot a glare at him, not caring if he had thrown a raised eyebrow back.

"Her name's Jackie Pattillo, I'm sure you knew that. We used to run it together back in San Andres, we we're fuckin unstoppable and we we're in love. That pure, kiss, sex, take-of-you kinda love. Told her I was going to join a crew, get bigger bucks, and she should come with me. We had ourselves a little falling out, she just wanted it to be us, says we was doing fine but in reality we wasn't doin much. So I left and she became infamous by herself and she doesn't forgive me." The Jersey man explained.

"So we lost all our money to some bitch Because you ditched her ass?!" Youngest yelled.

"Don't you fucking dare." Michael growled.

"Ray's right, how we gonna get the money back?" Gavin looked around.

"Kill her." The tatted man spoke up.

Michael stood to his feet,"like hell! You're not gonna fucking touch her!"

"Then get the damn money back, Jones." He growled back, walking out the room.

Michael headed to his room, slamming the door in fustration. Just when he thought he'd never see her again this shit happens,

_how_

**_fucking_ **

**_great._ **


	4. I Wouldn't Cry If You Left

Jackie wiped at her face, the make up that had run down her face from inevitable crying last night had dried. She groaned in disgust and got up from her couch, picking up empty bottles. She glared at the bag of money that sat on her coffee table but nonetheless left it. She cleaned up and got out of her dress and into some sweatpants and a tank top. She tied up her hair into a small ponytail and cleared her face of the black streaks of mascara. Jackie sighed and laid back on her couch, lighting a cigarette and staring at the bag before sitting up to grab it and count. The bills expertly obeyed her fingers with her smoke between her teeth. she scoffed as she finished, stacked it in neat piles as she leaned back again and removed the smoke to blow it out. 

"Holy fuck Jones, you're hitting it big hu?" Jackie chuckled lightly to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her mind go clear as she smoked. 

"As a matter of fact I am" a light scoff came. Jackie's eyes shot open and she quickly stood and pulled a pistol from the table on the intruder. He just laughed and walked forward, pushing the gun away from himself. "Relax, you and I both know you wouldn't ever shoot me" He said, eyeing the money on the table before smirking at her and grabbing her chin lightly. She backed up and pressed the gun to his forehead. 

"Just fucking try me Jones" she snapped and he let go, just looking at her. 

"You're still cute when you're angry" he said, and Jackie wanted to believe he sounded sincere but she knew he was only there for the money. She shoved the money back into the bag, the gun still against his head. 

"You're not getting this money, don't worry, I'm sure your boss'll let you suck his dick for forgiveness" Jackie snapped and slammed the gun down on the table. Michael raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"The hell's your problem baby?" 

"Fuck you. Don't call me that, you left me. You don't get to come back like some prince charming and try to save me like some damsel in distress cause I ain't in distress! I ain't need you no more!" Jackie yelled but it was too late to realize her eyes were tearing up. Michael went quiet, he stared at her as if to give her a look of remorse but grabbed the money quickly and tried to run out the door. Jackie ran after him and tackled him to the ground, pulling the bag away from him. "You selfish asshole! You never cared and you still don't!" She yelled, the tears still stuck in her eyes. Michael just sighed and grabbed bother sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. She hit her fists against him until she was sobbing into the kiss and he slowly pulled away. He wiped her face and pressed a last kiss to her cheek before looking her in the eyes. 

"You know that ain't true. I've cared about you since the day I looked at you and I won't stop, not now and not ever" he said quietly. Jackie glared at him and got up, grabbing her gun and cocking it. 

"Leave now and leave the money. If you come back I wont hesitate to pull the damn trigger" she tried to sound threatening through her sniffles. Michael just nodded, shoved his hands in his pockets and left. Jackie sat on her couch and broke down in sobs again, trying not to cry was useless. She still loved him after all those years.


	5. Doesn't Mean I Don't Too

    Michael exited the apartment building, standing outside for a minute, watching it start to rain. He leaned back against the building, pulling out a cigarette. If it wasn't for Jackie, he probably wouldn't have picked up the nasty habit. He lit it and breathed in the smoke and watched cars pass by. He felt rain roll down his cheek, he quickly wiped it, only to realise he was crying.

    _He was crying._

    He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed her like hell, and of course he still cared a helluva lot about her too. But of course, he needed to grab the money, if he didn't get this money back… no. He wouldn’t let them touch her, especially not Ramsey. Not the man who took everything he wanted no matter how dirty his hands got.

    He thought he ran everything in this city, he thought. He didn’t run Jackie, that's why he wanted her gone so much, she was the odd ball, the rebel in his perfectly run city. He had to be honest, working for him wasn’t as bad as he made it sound, he was safe and had a shit ton of money. He didn’t mind doing the things he was asked to do, but hurting Jackie was not one of those things he’d do.

    He rubbed his eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette. She practically hated his filthy guts now, there was no way she’d just hand it to him, let alone forgive him. He’d have to come back, he needed time to think, he needed to come back when he hadn’t been crying. He put out the cigarette and walked out in the rain to climb into his jaguar and sped off. god damn did it break his heart to see her cry, she was completely broken and didn’t want to acknowledge it. She denied it, and he did that to her. He never meant to hurt her… not like that. All this over some stupid fucking money, of course. His fists tightened on the steering wheel, it was stupid of him to ever fucking leave her, she needed him and he fucking left… for money. He was pissed, no money, no going back to Ramsey without it, and _no. fucking. **Jackie.**_

    He skidded to a stop next to a liquor store, finding his pistol in his glove box and checking the rounds before climbing out the car and entering the store. He sighed looking around, there was a fair amount of people walking around. It would have to do, he needed to blow off some steam.


	6. Just For Tonight

No, she wasn’t going to let this control her, ruin her life, not again. She wasn’t letting Michael get to her, they were done with. They didn’t have anything anymore and she was fine without him. Jackie scoffed to herself and put a cigarette between her lips as she walked down the sidewalk and lit it. She shook her head and blew out smoke, she wanted Michael, but it would only cause more problems for her. She was fine on her own. Jackie needed to get her mind off of him and she knew the perfect place and way to do that. She turned the corner and smirked to herself, entering the building. Jackie lived down the street from the strip club and she knew the owner, it proved to be a great distraction when she needed it or just a night alone with someone. Jackie smiled as the owner walked up to her and chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

 

“It’s been a while Jackie, how’ve you been? My girls get too boring for you?” he joked, keeping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“No, I’ve been busy, one-woman heists are hard and the LSPD have been trying harder than ever to catch me” she smirked at the man. “They won’t though, they never do” she said, taking another drag of her cigarette. “What about you Kovic? can’t pick up a phone and call?” she chuckled as they walked toward a small rounded booth in the corner.

 

“You’re so damn discreet, you always change your number, how can I keep up with a woman like you?” he said with a coy smile, ordering them a round of drinks. Jackie scoffed and leaned back in the seat, keeping the cigarette between her lips. Adam hummed before folding his hands on the table. “So, what’ll it be? You don’t just come here for small talks with me” he said lowly as the drinks arrived. Jackie picked up her glass, putting the cigarette between her fingers as she took a drink. She looked around, most of the girls there she’d been with and they were all nice but she grew bored of them quickly. Her eyes caught though, on a woman she’d never seen before, giving some dusty man a lap dance. The woman looked at her, her eyes green and narrow like a cat’s as her lips turned up in a smirk.

 

“Who is she?” Jackie asked. Adam chuckled as he noticed who she had her eyes on.

 

“Ah, I see you’ve noticed Lawren...she’s been quite popular since I hired her” Adam said, watching as the woman sauntered her way over. Jackie marveled at her body, looking her up and down and being sure to make it obvious. “Lawren, this is Jackie, one of my closest friends and clients, you’ll be staying the night with her” Adam said. Jackie shot a look of disbelief at him.

 

“I couldn’t possibly…” She said before looking back up the stunning woman, smiling right at her. Jackie bit her lip, Lawren was exactly what she needed. Just a one night stand, just like the rest. She sighed and looked to Adam again. “How much?” she said quickly as she began to dig through her purse. Adam stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

 

“This one’s on me, trust me, she’s worth it” Adam smirked and motioned toward Lawren. Jackie looked up at her, standing up and looking her in the eyes, almost afraid to touch her. She chuckled lowly and brushed a strand of Jackie’s hair behind her ear.

 

“You and me are going to have fun tonight” she said, bringing her body closer to Jackie's. The shorter shifted a bit, she felt nervous in her presence. Something about her made her seem dangerous all while being seductive. It didn't help that she was only wearing a thong. Jackie looked back to Adam for reassurance, he nodded and shooed her off with a smile.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Lawren whistled in amazement as Jackie opened the door for her and let her into her apartment.

 

"Making big bucks aren't you? I guess I should expect nothing less from none other than Jackie Pattillo" she said slyly as she slid off her jacket, the woman hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, and strode to the bar. Lawren louder herself a drink before pouring one for the shorter and holding it out to offer it. Jackie let out a sigh before walking over and taking it, downing the whiskey quickly.

 

"So, you know who I am, big deal. Gonna go tell the LSPD where I live?" She threatened. Lawren laughed and shook her head.

 

"You're cute, I wonder if you'd be that dominant over me in bed" she said lowly. Jackie's glare held, although she faltered a bit and began to flush red. Lawren sighed and rolled her eyes, setting down her glass. "I wouldn't go to the cops, I'm a prostitute it hardly seems logical that I would. Now, I'm getting paid to do this but honestly I could fuck you for free if you ask me. So here's the question of the evening Jackie, want me to make you scream or are you going to act like you haven't been eyeing me up all night?" Lawren's voice dropped low, almoet a growl. Jackie swallowed before stepped up to the taller. Her hands quickly went to her waist, pulling her into a kiss. Lawren kissed back, pulling her closer by the small of her back. Lawren's hands worked quickly to get Jackie's shirt off and unhook her bra, letting it fall to ground.

 

"I'm usually the dominant one...but I can make an exception...if you do it right" Jackie whispered softly in her ear, smirking and nipping at it. Lawren scoffed and practically ripped off the shorter's skirt and underwear.

 

"Trust me, I always do it right" Lawren whispered back, picking Jackie up and letting her give directions to the bedroom. Lawren threw her on the bed, smirking as she ghosted her lips down her chest and stomach. Jackie's breath hitched as Lawren's tongue was on her in seconds, making her wetter by the second. Jackie bit her lip to keep from moaning, grabbing her hair tight.

 

"F-Fuck Lawren..." she sighed out, resting her head back as the taller went down on her for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Jackie thrusted her hips up, looking to see Lawren had added two fingers. "O-Oh shit..." she gasped, panting as she felt herself get closer. Lawren gave her a smirk as she gripped her hair tighter. "I-I cant...Lawren.." Jackie panted but couldn't say much more as her orgasm cut her off. Jackie quickly closed her legs around the taller, chuckling breathlessly. Lawren sat up, wiping her mouth.

 

"Told you I always did it right" she laughed, watching Jackie try to catch her breath. Lawren scoffed and gave her a small kiss. "You're cute, really" she said softly. Jackie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

"Shut up and get back down there" she laughed.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Jackie woke up to a knock on her door, she groaned and looked over to see Lawren sleeping next to her. The knock sounded louder and she groaned again, getting up and slipping on Lawren's jacket that had made it in the bedroom somehow and a pair of sweatpants. She answered the door and anger immediately filled her. He just kept coming back didn't he?


	7. We Need To Talk

"Before you even-" before he could finish Jackie had punched him across the face.

Michael held a hand to his face, nursing the blooming bruise on his cheek, "okay, I know I deserved that, but seriously Jackie, we need to talk." 

She crossed her arms, looking at him briefly before grabbing the door to shut it, "I don't have time for you Mikey, you ain't getting ya damn money, end of story." She attempted to shut the door, Michael pushing himself in the way and stopping it with his shoulder.

"Jackie please I-" the jersey man stopped to look at the woman behind Jackie, clad in nothing but a bright red bra and lacy black panties. He pushed himself past Jackie to stand in her apartment.

"who's this?" The woman smirked crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

Jackie sighed and closed the door, "this is Michael, my ex boyfriend."

"I'm Lawren, the one night stand." She smirked and held out her hand. 

Michael shook it and looked her up and down, he couldn't help it, she was incredibly attractive. Unfortunately, now wasn't exactly the best time to pop a boner. He turned to Jackie, he just needed to talk to her. "Jackie, my boss is gonna kill you if I don't get this money back to 'im." He said with worry.

The red headed woman scoffed, "I'd like to see Ramsey try and kill me."

"Wait. You're part of the Fake A H Crew?" Lawren asked.

Michael nodded suspiciously before turning back to Jackie. "Please, baby, just give me the money, you ain't gotta do this."

"I told you not to call me that. And besides, the fuck do you care what happens to me?" She snapped.

"Because I love you Jackie! I-"

"'I ain't never love another woman like you, Jackie Pattillo you're my one an' only I swear it!' save your breath Vincent, I've heard it all before and enough to know you're a filthy liar."

"Jackie you know I never slept with another woman."

"No, but if you really did love me that much you wouldn't have left."

"I left because I loved you so much! I wanted better for both of us!"

"We were fine how we were! I never needed all those fancy cars and booze and cigs you own now! I just needed me and you, and you left!" She screamed, her hazel eyes becoming glassy.

There was a long moment of silence, as Jackie tried not to cry in front of him and he stood in disbelief with a sinking feeling in his chest. Maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was the heartbreak hitting him again, whatever it was, it made him feel sick and his throat become dry. He swallowed as the short haired woman turned from him to wipe her eyes.

"Um, I'm going to go, it looks like you two are busy," Lawren said now fully clothed, a large black purse on her shoulder, "I... I had fun last night Jackie. Maybe I'll see you again." She smiled at bit to each of them before leaving.

Silence resumed for a minute before Jackie turned back to Michael with a loud sigh, eyes down at her feet, "sit... I guess... you're right, we do need to talk."

 

Lawren rolled her eyes she exited the apartment complex, pulling out her phone and calling Adam As she adjusted her purse. "Hello? Yeah, just so you know, you owe me, that was the worst sex I've ever had... Yes... Come pick me up... Oh the money? Tch, it was like taking candy from an infant."


	8. Cat Got Your Tongue?

 Lawren smirked as she threw the plastic bag on the table and the boys immediately began trying to grab for it. Adam wrapped a hand around her waist and chuckled, watching his boys get to work counting it.

 

"You did well again Lawren, guess being a slut is a good thing" he chuckled, slapping her ass before joining the others at the table. She glared at her boss, he'd regret treating her like that if she wasn't in the damn crew for the money. She rolled her eyes at the men and grabbed a few stacks of cash from the table and stuffed them in her bra. They all watched her with raised eyebrows. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

 

"You don't expect me to have to worst sex of my life and not get a big cut do you?" She snapped. One of them scoffed and leaned back in the chair.

 

"It couldn't have been that bad, she was cute right? That Jackie Pattillo woman?" James asked, a smug look on his face.

 

"Yeah, she wasn't horrible to look at." Lawren shrugged and pulled a cigarette from her purse to light it and start smoking. She was lucky enough to steal some cigs from Jackie too. The next one to scoff was Bruce, shaking his head.

 

"She's a bit too heavy for me" he chuckled, taking a sip of his whiskey. Lawren raised an eyebrow as she blew out some smoke.

 

"She's not that heavy, plus, I like my girls with a little mass on, them" she chuckled. Adam was leaning back in a chair, listening to the whole thing but she knew what he was really waiting for. "Anyway... While I was leaving, guess who showed up at the door?" She smirked, sitting up on the bar. Adam gave her a look of interest as if to tell her to continue. "Michael fucking Jones, and guess what? He's with Ramsey, apparently him and Jackie were a thing way back, he left for money and she can sure hold a grudge" Lawren laughed a bit, honestly it was comical.

 

"Michael Jones? You mean the asshole that hijacked our heist a few years back?" Spoole asked, sitting up in his chair. Adam sighed and stood up.

 

"The very same" he said lowly, grabbing the remaining money and shoving it inside his suit.

 

"Are we going after them?" James asked, sitting up. Bruce gave him a glare.

 

"Who? the Fake AH crew or Pattillo and Jones?" He snapped. Adam sighed in frustration and looked to James.

 

"Neither for now, for now I want Lawren to keep seeing Jackie. Make her think you're interested and learn everything she has on Jones." Adam ordered before leaving without another word. Lawren groaned and put out her cigarette. James and Bruce chuckled away at her.

 

"You don't get paid enough, but it can't be that bad, it's sex either way" Bruce said, holding back laughs. Lawren glared at him.

 

"I'd barely call it sex. She hardly knows how to eat a woman out" she snapped and stormed over to Adam's office. She opened the door without knocking and what greeted her was a glaring Adam. Lawren walked over to him, sitting on his lap with her legs around him. "You're insufferable Kovic" she hissed. He smirked and grabbed her hips, sliding his hands down to her ass. Lawren glared and quickly grabbed his throat, pushing him further in the chair and pulling a butterfly knife on him. "Get your damn hands off my ass" she growled. Kovic chuckled and raised his hands up in a defensive manner as he chuckled.

 

"Oh come on, don't get your panties in a twist sweetheart. I trust you that's why I gave you the job" Adam smirked. Lawren rolled her eyes in disgust, getting off the man's lap and sitting on his desk. Just because he was one of the most powerful men in Los Santos he thought that she could just hang off his arm like eye candy. Lawren wanted so badly to overthrow his little reign over their crew but she liked the easy cash and the occasional eyeing up by the crew that led to waking up in their apartments. She wasn't attached to them or the sex or anything, she liked stealing their cuts without them noticing. Her job was simple, degrading but simple. She didn't want the responsibility of trying to keep a city under her heel, although the idea appealed a lot.

 

"So, you want me to keep seeing this bitch? You're going to have to pay me extra then." She purred, catching the man off guard. It#s how she got most of the things she wanted, just bat her eyelashes and give them a smile. Adam shook his head, crossed his arms and sighed.

 

"Fine. You're lucky I love you" he said, grabbing for her again. Lawren glared at him and pushed a heel against his chest.

 

"I said fuck off. We tried that once and you messed up. You don't get a second chance." Lawren snapped and hopped off the desk. "I expect my extra money at my door tomorrow" she said lowly and threatening. Kovic only nodded and let her walk out. 

 

She liked having subtle control over him, over all of them. Lawren was way more than a woman to hang off a gang leader's arm and look pretty.


	9. Like It Was Before

    Look at him. He looks so helpless, so needy. Like a lost dog, stray and in need of something to chew on. But if she had learned anything from her years in Los Santos, it was not to trust looks, and right now Michael Jones was looking like he’d just been kicked and defeated.

    “Jackie, I don’t want to do this,I don’t want to argue over what is right and what is wrong. Please, just give me the money and I can go, you’ll never have to see me again if you don’t want to,” he sighed, looking over Jackie’s features.  
    Of course she wanted the money, there was a lot of 0’s in that bag, but maybe something inside her wanted to keep him here, wanted to have him keep coming back to her. Maybe she just missed him that much, despite how much anger is inside her. Jackie knows she could never forgive him, not for leaving her and not for never coming back until now, especially just for the money. Maybe after all these years she just couldn’t stand to see him leave again, deep inside she could be fighting to make him stay.

    “Michael,” she sat up, lighting a cigarette before leaning back in the couch across from the jersey man, “I’m not going to give you the money, let's just get that out of the way right now,"

    “Come on Jackie I-”

  
    “Shut up. Just shut up and listen to me. I’m not going to sit here while you bitch and whine about why you need the money back. I just want to know what you’ve been doing the last 12 years, where the fuck have you been and why you never gave a second damn thought as to coming to see me, i wanna know why you never made a single fucking effort,”

    Michael looked her over, clearly studying her face as her vision blurred and her face felt hot. She was trying so hard not to cry, she couldn’t do it, she’s cried too much, she couldn’t keep breaking down like this. She wanted to show him she had been just fine, even though some days it had felt like Jackie couldn't live another minute without him.

    “Jackie, if you’re gonna cry just do it, there ain’t no need to hold back in front of me, I love you and I care about you, and most of all I’m sorry for what I did…. I ain’t never thought about hurting you, not on purpose and not this bad,” He stood, walking over to take a seat next to her before placing a hand on her back.

  
    She turned into him slowly, her hands finding his leather jacket as she cried into his chest. This was it, this was her lowest point, she needed him, she was so mad, so upset. how could he have just left like that? how could he never call or visit or anything,      

“why am I not important to you?” she mumbled.

  
    “You are Jackie, you’re the most important thing in the world to me, I’m sorry I did this to you, I’m so sorry baby,” his voice shook, he had begun to cry as well, petting her hair and kissing her head, “I left because of the money, which was wrong, It was so wrong of me, I never tried to contact you because after the way I left… I felt as though you’d never want to see me again,” his voice quivered as he buried his face in her hair.

  
    “You’re an idiot Mikey, I love you, of course I still wanted to see you,” she sighed, reaching over to the coffee table and putting out the cigarette in her hand.

  
     The jersey man reached over and took the opportunity to grab her hand that once held the fag, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles which had become rough and slightly bruised over the years, yet her hands still felt soft under the coarse calluses on his fingers. Sitting like this brought him back to the time before any of this happened, before he had left. Every night it was just him and her, sometimes just hours of silence as they stared at the stars on the roof of the abandoned building they occupied.  
He remembers looking up as the planes and such going past and disappearing in the San Andres horizon, away from the bright lights of the bustling city down below. Jackie would explain how someday they’d own a fancy jet and be rich and infamous, much like he was now, he guesses that's why he figured she always wanted that, why when the opportunity came, he jumped at it. He’d be lying if he didn't admit he was lovestruck back then, willing to do anything for Jackie, how and when she wanted it, and that included leaving her to help the both of them get the life he believed she wanted. But that was his fault for assuming, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

     “It’s been two days, Michael still isn’t back with the money yet,” Geoff growled. He was getting impatient, it shouldn’t have taken this long, he was aware of how long it took michael to run a one man heist, and it wasn't even a day, then again it wasn’t just another scared store clerk he was stealing money from, it was Jackie Pattillo.

  
     “Do you think he’d run off with her?” Gavin, asked lounging on the couch across the room. Ray had looked up from his 3DS, looking at the thinking faces around the room,

     “I wouldn’t doubt it,” he spoke up.  
 

     It became quite for a minute, all of them thinking of what to do. Geoff was the first to move, he walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of whiskey, “Ryan,”

  
     “Yes?”

  
     “find him, and bring him back along with the money.”

  
     “I’ll have it done by the end of the day.”


	10. Don't Fuck With The Bull, You'll Get The Guns

Jackie found herself waking up from an unexpected nap against Michael's chest. He was peacefully still passed out on her couch. She sighed and got up, careful not to wake him up. Jackie made her way to her room, kneeling to look under her bed, sh gasped before angrily grabbing the pistol from her nightstand and stomping to the living room. She pointed the gun at Michael and kicked him hard in the ribs.

 

"Jesus Christ woman, what's your deal?" He groaned, sitting up 

 

"Where is it?  Where's my damn money Jones?!" Jackie yelled, gripping the gun tighter. He gave her a confused look before sitting up fully 

 

"I didn't take your damn money. I was asleep with you" he snapped. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, putting the gun down.

 

"Then who the fuck could have taken it?" She growled, running a hand through her hair. Michael shrugged and stood up, he froze, remembering something.

 

"What about that Lawren chick?" He asked. Jackie stopped in her tracks, definitely remembering her leaving with a black purse she hadn't showed up with. Jackie sighed and angrily lit a cigarette, putting it between her lips.

 

"Damn it, I liked that purse" she muttered. Michael raised an eyebrow to her.

 

"So you don't have the money anymore? Jackie... That means my boss ain't got a reason to go after you, just let it go" he explained. Jackie glared at him before going over to a locker closer and promptly unlocking it to reveal a variety of guns.

 

"Oh no, the bitch stole from me, its personal now Mikey" she snapped.

 

"Just think this through, he d-" 

 

A knock sounded on the door. Both of them froze, Jackie quietly putting put her cigarette while holding a finger to her lips to tell Michael to keep quiet. Jackie waked to the door, pistol in hand as she opened it. She froze. Every muscle in her body rejected any attempt to flee. There he stood, a black skull mask staring her down. He said nothing, only stood there. 

 

"W-what does the Vagabond want from harmless little Jackie Pattillo?" She said lightly, trying to keep the fear put of her voice.

 

"You have something my boss wants, I won't ask twice for it" he demanded lowly. Jackie swallowed, gripping the gun tight in her hand. Without a second thought she pulled the gun on him, before she could pull the trigger he grabbed her wrist and forced the gun from her hand. He landed a hit across her face and she fell to the ground, her lip split open. Michael quickly stood in front of her.

 

"You take another swing on her and your ass is dead Haywood" Michael threatened, standing his ground.

 

"Then give me the money, otherwise I'm going to beat her bloody until she provides it herself" the Vagabond's anger was rising, he wasn't someone to take lightly.

 

"Look, she ain't have it no more, some bitch named Lawren took " Michael explained. The Vagabond visibly relaxed as he watched Michael help Jackie up.

 

"Then she's going to get it for us, either she provides it for Geoff or I'm going to kill her regardless " he growled. Michael stepped forward again, crossing his arms.

 

"Let it go Ryan, we'll get it back. Just tell Geoff we'll get it to him in three days" Michael said. Ryan stood in silence before nodding and walking off. Jackie wiped her lip with the back of her hand and sighed.

 

"You ain't gotta stand up for me" she muttered. Michael scoffed and held her face to inspect the cut on her lip. She pulled her head away and returned to the gun closet.

 

"You're kidding me Jackie. You were terrifies, I saw the look on your face" he smirked. Jackie rolled her s and took out a shot gun, aiming I at Michael before putting it down at her side.

 

"I wasn't. Anyway what's this about an 'us'? I ain't working with you" she snapped, quickly changing the subject.

 

"Look, if you don't have me at your side Ryan is gonna tear you to pieces" Michael said seriously. Jackie stood silently, she didn't want to work with Michael, she could already feel herself falling for him again, she didn't want to fall to the point where she couldn't get out of it. She didn't want to get hurt again. Jackie knew she'd have to, the Vagabond made a promise and she wouldn't wager that he ever broke a promise.

 

"Fine, but try anything and I swear your balls are gonna meet every bullet in the clip of my gun" she warned. He let out a sigh and nodded.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Ryan sighed, sliding off his mask and running a wash cloth down his painted face. The paint ran down his face as the door to the bathroom slowly pushed open. Ryan looked to the intruder, letting out another sigh.

 

"Where's my money Haywood?" Geoff asked, anger clear in his voice, he was done fucking around with Los Santos's most infamous woman. Ryan only turned toward him, slight anger clear on his face as well.

 

"She doesn't have it, Lawren Sonntag has it and I'm giving Jackie and Michael three days to get it back, if not, I go after it myself and kill her" Ryan explained, his boss seemed to calm down a bit 

 

"Fine, and Michael? He's okay with this?" Geoff asked. Ryan scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the sink.

 

"Yeah, the kid still loves  after all these years, who knows if she feels the same, I'd still keep an eye on hian he explained.

 

"Good, we can't let him leave, you know what happens to people whwn they leave the Fake AH Crew..."


	11. The Root Of All Evil

    Pulling up to a large apartment complex on the east side of San Andres, Jackie quickly put the car in park and shut off the car, starting to climb out of the car eagerly. Michael grabbed her wrist, grabbing his pistol from the front of his pants, an old Jersey habit that Jackie used to find sexy, now she just rolls her eyes. “Let me handle this. You can tear her up if I don’t come out with the money, but let’s be civil about this first okay Jackie?”

    “Michael Jones if you don't let go of me right now I swear I will slit your fucking throat.” she growled.

    “Yeah, yeah. Just listen to me. This is the Fake Haus Crew… he last thing you need is your buddy Adam Kovic finding out you killed his pretty little heartthrob. So let's make it a last resort. He’s not Ryan… but he’s close, dangerous and analytical, and fucking insane.”

    Jackie sighed yanking her wrist away, “Make it quick Vincent.”

    Michael nodded before heading in and going straight to the penthouse. He knocked on the door, causing it to slowly open. Upon entering he couldn't help but notice that the place was completely empty, not a single person in sight. He slowly shut the door then a voice came from around the corner, “Who’s there?”

    “Get out here with the money Lawren, and don’t act like you ain’t know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.” He growled pointing his gun to the corner.

    Lawren sauntered around the corner, Jackie’s black purse in hand, dressed in black and purple lacy lingerie, “Fine, if that’s what you want.”

    Michael looked her over, adjusting his stance before keeping his eyes on her face.

    “I was waiting for Adam to come home, and I figured you and your little red head would show up sooner or later but I didn't think I’d be so indecent. Speaking of, where is Jackie? Waiting in the car?” She smiled.

    “Just give me the money.” He said sternly, looking at her body once more.

    “Oh of course, of course,” she picked up the money and walked over to him, dropping the money and lifting a hand to caress his cheek, “Y’know… I don’t think Jackie appreciates you a lot, forcing you to come get the money? How selfish.” She said, twirling one of his curls around her finger.

    “I made the decision.” He glared over at her.

    “Of course, you’re a strong man Michael Jones,” She began rubbing his shoulders and gliding her hands over his chest gently.

    “I don’t have time for this.” He bent over to pick up the money, Lawren pushing him on the couch and pinning him down, causing him to drop his gun.

    “When have you ever had time? You haven’t had a real woman’s touch in years Mikey,” She slipped off the top of her lingerie, revealing her large breasts, “let me take care of you.”

    Michael looked up at her, his cheeks pink and lips parted. He wasn’t sure what he should do, she was right. Jackie hated him now, no matter how many times he apologized she would never forgive him. He hadn’t had this in years… the only reason being that he was doing something for Jackie and she didn’t even fucking want it, after all his damn work, so for a few minutes… fuck Jackie Pattillo. 

    He pulled her into a kiss, hands traveling to her hips and pulling her to lay on his chest. She slid down, carefully undoing his jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. Rubbing a few times, Michael began to pant lightly and moaned when she finally slid her mouth over him, sucking and using her tongue expertly. Just for a while.

* * *

    Michael fixed himself, shrugging on his jacket and picking up the bag of money and his gun. 

    “I’ll let Ramsey know you stopped by,” Lawren smiled from the couch, a silk blanket wrapped around her.

    “You ain’t gonna mention this to anyone in my crew, and especially not to Kovic. I’ll have your damn head as a hood ornament for my Jaguar, Lawren Sonntag,” He growled at her.

    “Sure thing, just make sure get that money to your sugar daddy okay? I wouldn’t wanna see something happen to Pattillo’s pretty little face.”

    Michael left with a glare, heading down the elevator and making it back to his car. 

    “What took you so damn long?” Jackie raised an eyebrow.

    “I had to threaten her, it ain’t matter, I got the money,” he said throwing the bag into Jackie’s lap.

    She opened the bag and began to count the money as Michael sped off. It was silent, neither of them saying a word for a while and just watching cars pass and the sun set.

    “Pull the car over,” Jackie spoke up.

    “What? Why?”

    “I said pull the fucking car over, Michael.”

    The Jersey man pulled off to the side of the road and turned to Jackie with a confused and irritated look on his face, “What the hell Jackie?”

    “Yeah, what the hell Michael. What the fuck is on your neck?”

    Michael’s hand went up to his neck in confusion, then to cover it up as he realized what was there. 

    “Is that a hickey? Michael. Did you fucking sleep with her?”

    He couldn’t say anything, he just looked down at the lit up dashboard, hand sliding from his neck.

    “I can’t fucking believe you,” she undid her seatbelt and grabbed the money starting to get out of the car.

    “Jackie, Stop,” he grabbed the bag and she pulled her gun on him.

    “Let go, Jones.”

    He slowly let go and Jackie yanked the bag away, slamming the door shut as she began to walk down the road.

    Michael groaned, tore the key out of the ignition, and followed after her.

    “Jackie! Jackie! God damn it, fucking stop!” He lunged forward to grab the bag roughly.

    Jackie turned quickly, “leave me alone!” 

_     BANG! _

    His eyes grew wide as he began to stumble back.

    “ _ … Michael… _ ”

    Blood soaked through his shirt as he looked down to his stomach, then back up to her, eyes even wider in shock before he fell backwards.

**_“Michael!”_ **


	12. All Good Things Must End

Michael woke up, slowly but surely. He couldn’t remember much of what happened, the last thing he remembered was bullet hitting him. A pain he was familiar with, but what he remembered the most clear was the look on Jackie’s face. Just as surprised as him that she had shot him. He looked around, it was definitely the Fake AH Crew apartment. Michael groaned and sat up, looking down and noticing he was shirtless. Jackie must have patched him up and dropped him off at Geoff’s doorstep. He tried to stand up but Jackie’s stitching always needed a bit of work.

 

“Relax, she's in the other room” Geoff said from the bar across the room, looking down his glass.

 

“You better not have hurt her” Michael threatened, but quickly realized who he was talking to when Geoff stood up straight and adjusted his bow tie. He bit his tongue and laid back on the couch.

 

“Listen to me Michael, she's too dangerous to our crew. She put us back on our next heist by about two weeks” Geoff said, making his way over to the couch.

 

“What are you saying?” He asked, a little confused at what Geoff was getting at.

 

“What I'm saying is that you need to stop being her boy toy and cut her off.” Geoff snapped, anger clear in his eyes.

 

_“I'm not her boy toy”_

 

“Oh yeah? What the hell is this?” Geoff reached over and flicked at Michael’s neck. Michael looked away in embarrassment. That's right, he had slept with Lawren.

 

“That wasn't her...it was Lawren, listen boss she came onto me and I got the money didn't I?” Michael tried to explain himself but Geoff just stood back in disbelief.

 

“You're fucking kidding me Michael. I thought it was Gavin that bangs every person he runs into.” Geoff tried to point out. Michael rolled his eyes, he wasn't like Gavin. Not in the least bit. Geoff sighed and ran a hand down his face before motioning to the hallway that led to more rooms. “Go talk to her and fucking end this so we can all get on with our lives” he said. Michael stood up, carefully but still wincing.

 

“I love her Geoff...and I know you know what it's like to love someone” Michael said before walking off down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Jackie sat on the bed, the whole room smelled like him. She wanted so badly to take it in, remember all the nights she spent cuddled up to him but now the smell was nothing but making her sick to her stomach. Jackie couldn't say he cheated on her, they weren't together but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She felt her eyes tear, quickly wiping them before the tears could fall. She couldn't keep crying about Michael Jones. He was a manipulative liar.

 

Her eyes darted to the door as it opened slowly. Jackie scowled at it, not wanting to see the man that had made his way through the door. She stood up, looking as if she was ready to hit him.

 

“Jackie, Jackie relax...okay? I just want to talk like normal people okay?” Michael said, holding up his hands defensively. Jackie sighed and took her seat back on the bed, Michael joining her.

 

“Why did you do it? Why did you fuck her?” Jackie snapped, Michael remembered how sharp the venom in her voice was when she was pissed off.

 

“She came onto me and honestly Jackie? I thought, you could care less about me. You didn’t even want to work with me to begin with so I don’t see why you’re so goddamn pissed about this” Michael threw back at her. She sat stunned, wide-eyed and not sure what to say.

 

“God damn it I still love you!” Jackie finally spat out. Michael bit his lip, he knew what he should’ve said. He knew he should’ve told her that after all the years they’d been apart that he still felt the same way about her. Instead what Michael said was,

 

“Well, you need to move on...I don’t need you anymore”

 

Jackie could see how it was hurting him to say that, but he always thought of what was best for her first and maybe he thought them going their separate ways was best. There was no way she could convince him otherwise now. She took a deep breath and looked down at Michael who refused to make eye contact with her.

 

“Fine, **_Goodbye_ _Vincent_** ” she said and left, slamming the door on her way out.


End file.
